


homin | home

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin falls asleep in the van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homin | home

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, for Avery. Written on the bus so no guarantees of the quality.

Yunho watches as Changmin stares out the window of the van and fights an increasingly frequent set of yawns. He watches Changmin's head droop down before it quickly shoots back up as Changmin pretends he's completely awake.

But Yunho knows it's just a matter of time.

They'd stayed up late the night before celebrating their last night in Hawaii. The hotel had thrown a luau for its guests and of course Yunho had dragged Changmin down with him. "It'll be fun!" Yunho had said. "A cultural learning experience!"

Changmin had said yes only after being promised food, booze, and girls with coconut bras.

They'd stayed out way later than expected. Yunho had hula danced with a bunch of huge Polynesian dudes. Changmin had died of embarrassment while stuffing his face with mahi mahi. And they both had come back to the hotel to find sand in their shorts (and just about everywhere else).

Now, they're on the coastal highway on their way to the airport. Yunho plans to sleep on the long haul flight back to Seoul, but Changmin is too exhausted to wait. He finally leans his head back, closes his eyes, and lets the van's steady movements put him to sleep.

It takes a grand total of two minutes before Changmin's head rolls left, center, and then right into Yunho's side. He smushes his cheek against Yunho's sweatered shoulder and falls back asleep.

Yunho chuckles. Changmin had apparently ignored the airport pillow in his lap in favor of Yunho's shoulder. Yunho doesn't mind. He'll always let Changmin lean on him for rest or strength or reassurance or whatever he needs.

And he knows Changmin would do the same for him. Changmin has done the same for him. Many many many times.

He'd come back from Ghana, still full of emotions about the kids he'd met and had to leave behind. When he'd arrived back in Seoul, he was jet lagged, emotionally taxed, and desperately in need of a shower.

Of course, he'd gotten home and realized that he'd locked himself out and had already used his spare key once before without putting it back. He huffed in frustration before calling a taxi and finding himself standing on Changmin's doorstep, hoping desperately that he was home.

He was.

Changmin had let him in and directed him straight to the shower. Yunho had accepted gratefully and beelined directly for the bathroom, leaving a trail of dirty clothes in his wake, much to Changmin's chagrin.

When he emerged a good half hour later (it had been a long flight), he found Changmin hanging up wet clothes on the balcony to dry.

Wet clothes. His wet clothes.

"You didn't have to do that," Yunho had said.

"They were dirty and gross, hyung," Changmin had replied, matter-of-factly. "Dinner's on its way. Tell me about your trip."

So Yunho had.

Changmin shifts in his seat and readjusts his cheek against Yunho's shoulder. Yunho smiles at the memory. It had been good to talk through everything with Changmin. He hadn't been able to process everything while he was there, but coming home to someone who knew him better than he knew himself had been more comforting than all of the hot showers in the world.

Yunho looks down at Changmin. They've been together so long that they hardly need words to communicate. Yunho has always been one for long speeches and lengthy thank yous, but with Changmin, he always finds himself at a loss.

How do you say thank you to the person whose sheer presence makes you feel so confident, so secure, and so strong?

They get to the airport far too soon. The van rolls to a stop and Yunho gently pats Changmin's thigh. "Wake up, Changminnie. We're here."

Changmin sits up, wipes the drool from his mouth, and blinks rapidly in an attempt to wake. Yunho just smiles and nudges his shoulder.

"Ready to go home?"

Changmin yawns as he nods. They get out of the van and pull their backpacks on. Changmin takes one last look at the scenery and asks, "What about you? Are you ready to go home?"

Yunho nods and murmurs, "Mmm." But as he watches Changmin reach for his suitcase, he thinks to himself:

_It doesn't matter where we are, because my home is you._


End file.
